


And I Don't Care It's Obvious

by forehead



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Secretary Louis, bc i cant write smut Im sorry, harry is very rich, implied sex, morry chrostmas gobby i lovvvee youu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forehead/pseuds/forehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And do you have any plans for tonight?" </p><p>Louis' mind runs a million miles a minute at that. Why would Harry be asking if he's free later? Oh god. </p><p>"Uh, not that I know of" </p><p>"Great, if it's not too much trouble do you think you could bring me the Pinnock files? Leigh's been pressing me for a signature and I haven't even read the contract yet so- only if it's not too much trouble." </p><p>Louis deflates, then scolds himself for even thinking that Harry would ask him on a date, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Don't Care It's Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Gabby!!! I hope you liKe this, you asked for secretary Louis and very rich Harry and this is what I did...it will never live up to what I got for Christmas...rip  
> I love you and you mean a lot to me, I hope you had a great year filled with my annoying texts and snapchats. Thanks for putting up with me :)
> 
> This is my first published work on here, go easy on me please  
> Also I hope everyone's had a great holiday and is enjoying their break! 
> 
> disclaimer: I do not own One Direction, this work is purely fiction, in fact it is the purest form of fiction known to man. Woman. Known to woman.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Liam" Louis declares distractedly while he leans on his tiptoes trying to look over a rack of clothes, "I am not stalking. This is merely research."

Liam snorts in reply and opens his mouth to probably ask why following his soon to be boss around a mall on a Saturday morning would be considered "research". Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, he is saved by the act of losing his footing and plummeting to the ground, clothing rack and all.

He can feel the metal rods horribly digging into his shoulders and the cold, hard shop floors doing nothing to cushion his fall. And he can hear Liam fucking giggling next to him and not helping at all.

"Liam, what the fuck" With a groan Louis sits up, the clothing items that were on the rack pooling around him. He puts on his best disgruntled face and glares up at Liam, who eventually rolls his eyes but succumbs and helps Louis up. Once he's upright again and has dusted himself off, he looks down at the fallen rack and sweetly turns back to Liam.

"I'm not picking that up, Louis."

So, he might be getting a tad predictable. "Bu-"

"No buts. This is what you get for stalking that guy"

Louis sighs and is about to go into his spiel about how he is not stalking once more when he sees an approaching figure and freezes.

Walking towards them is his boss-to-be, aka Harry Styles, aka CEO of Styles Enterprises and youngest multimillionaire in the world.

Which, no.

No no no no no no no. That's not part of the plan, nope. Harry Styles should not be walking towards them with a look of concern gracing his features, he also should not be looking this good at 11 am in a loose floral button up that's only buttoned halfway and skin tight trousers that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination.

God, ok. Louis can admit when he's being creepy, and yeah sure, maybe following your new boss around a mall is being creepy. But it's not if you are doing it to get a feel of what your new boss is going to be like. Like what if he's rude to the workers at the mall huh? Then who knows how rude he'll be to _you_. Yup, clearly this is all just for scientific purposes that will benefit many, many people. So far Harry has been nothing more than pleasant, so Louis is feeling pretty great about his new job. It also doesn't hurt that Harry is fucking hot.

And he's currently got all that hotness directed at him seeing as Harry is getting closer. Louis doesn't know what to do, this wasn't part of the plan.

"I have to- uh use the restroom you deal with this. Bye!" Then Louis is fast walking away and ducking behind another clothing rack. He has to see how this plays out.

"Louis-" Liam groans and rubs his hands over his face, Louis feels just a little bad.

He watches from afar as Harry reaches Liam and begins talking. Louis should have thought this through, he's horrible at reading lips. Damn it. The whole thing seems rather friendly and then Harry's helping Liam pick up the fallen clothing rack. And Louis does not stare at a certain multimillionaire's Lanvin-covered ass.

Louis is allowed to appreciate someone's attractiveness. Ok anyway, the situation was avoided that's all that matters.

Good. Great.

***

It’s been a week since Louis’ mall fiasco. He got quite an earful from Liam that day on the way home. Whatever, Liam gets to go home to a model so he shouldn't be pissing all over Louis’ parade. Like he said his “stalking” was purely necessary, he’s hoping to keep this job for at least longer than his last one. Meaning, more than two weeks.

It’s not that Louis is a lousy worker, he just likes to take things at his own pace. Also spilling coffee all over someone’s case files should hardly qualify as a reason to get fired.

Anyway, today is his first day and he’s off to a fresh start. He feels good about it, he does.

“Good morning! I’m Louis Tomlinson, Mr. Styles’ new secretary.”

“Short, blue eyes, and fucking hot and adorable at the same time...yup, just like Harry described you.” The receptionist, ‘Niall’ read his badge, looked up from his computer and swept his eyes over Louis.

 _hot_ and _adorable_. huh.

“Harry? As in Styles?”

“Your new boss, yeah. c'mon I’m supposed to be giving you a tour and what not.”

He met Niall that morning, an eccentric, loud, an all around type of guy who’s currently jumping through jobs to get himself through law school.

Louis got showed the main sections of the building, the break room (to get Harry’s coffee), his desk, and then finally Harry’s office.

He met Harry when he came in for the interview but it was in a very professional atmosphere that Louis couldn't pinpoint anything about Harry’s personality, other than the fact that he was incredibly polite.

Which is why the mall fiasco happened in the first place. The only other stuff he knew about Harry was what he read from tabloids. Being the young, rich, bachelor that Harry was apparently required the media to watch him like a hawk. He often ended up in mixed up stories played up by the media to make him look like a womanizing stud who went out every night and never work a day in his life.

“And we’ve come to the end of the tour, folks. don’t be shy about tipping the tour guide and have a wonderful day at Styles Enterprises.” Niall then proceed to give a full on curtsey and extended his imaginary hat out to Louis’ amusement.

“Are you payed to say that?”

“Of course not, it’s just fun.” Louis likes Niall already. “Anyways boss asked to see you in his office once I finished, so off you go,” he gestured to Harry’s door and with a salute turned and skipped away back to doing whatever it is receptionists do. What a weird lad.

Louis stood outside Harry’s door for a few moments. He’s not nervous, no. Louis doesn't get nervous. He’s made of steel.

It’s just...He really doesn’t want to mess up this job. It’s a great opportunity and he needs the money for- future plans. Hopefully Harry doesn’t recognize him from the mall, because that would ruin everything and he hasn’t even started working.

He’s kinda just standing there in his thoughts when the door swings open.

Harry obviously startles and jumps back, clutching his chest. Great, he’s given his boss a heart attack on the first day.

“Oh god, hi”

“Hi, I’m Louis really sorry about that.” Jesus fucking Christ, he’s done for isn’t he? Fired. On his first day.

“Louis, new secretary right?” Harry asks catching his breath, “Hey, welcome! How do you like the office so far?”

Louis almost misses what Harry asked because damn, his eyes are really green up close.

“Well, you’ve got one of those fancy drink machines in the break room so I’m already loving it here.” Harry lets out a cackle, which would be unattractive on anyone else. It just makes him seem that much more endearing to Louis.

“Big coffee fan?”

“Nah more like born and raised on tea,” _born on tea that, doesn't even makes sense._

Harry grins at him though, then he steps aside and gestures for Louis to step inside “I was actually just going out to find you, was wondering what was taking Niall so long. So if you’ll just come in I wanted to give you a quick overview of what I’m going to have you do.”

Louis follows Harry into the office, which is much more spacious than what it lets on from the outside. Half of the back wall is all glass and the view is incredible. The rest of the office is furnished with modern looking shelves and in the back middle stands a sturdy, expensive looking, wooden desk.

Louis sits down on the couch nearest to the desk and subtly inspects the rest of the office. The walls are mostly bare except for a few- unique looking art pieces. Abstract.

“So, your job mostly requires the basic management stuff, you know organizing my schedule, taking phone calls, nothing too glamorous I’m afraid.”

“If I was looking for glamorous I’d probably have taken a different route in the job search, don’t you think?” Harry laughs wholeheartedly again, dimples and everything. God, _dimples_.

“Yeah, you’re right..” They’re both grinning at each other, and it’s only been what? Ten minutes since he’s properly met Harry yet it feels like they’ve been friends, acquaintances, or whatever, for much longer.

***

Two months. Louis has kept this job for two months now, he's proud. It's really not that bad being Harry Styles' secretary. Sure some days it seems like the phonecalls never stop and it's "please hold, Mr.Styles will be right with you" over and over again. But that's expected when Harry is running the biggest corporation in London. Louis is pretty sure Harry actually owns at least half of London, he never denies it whenever Louis pries.

Which is something else that has- for lack of better word- blossomed over the last two months, their friendship.

It started whenever Louis would bring in Harry's coffee in the mornings, just friendly banter. Then it moved onto actually sharing bits of each others lives, and they'd lose track of time in Harry's office just talking. Eventually after about three weeks the phone on Louis' desk rang.

"Hello Styles Enterprises, how may I help you?"

"Louis it's me"

"...Harry? Why are you whispering?"

"I dont- I don't know. But I have a question."

"Did you forget your afternoon schedule again? Because you've got a meeting with-"

"No it's not that. It's- I mean. Do you want to have lunch with me?"

"What."

"Like in my office, obviously. Because I don't like leaving the building and I know you and Niall don't share the same lunch break anymore so-"

"I'd love to."

So now they have an hour all to themselves in Harry's office sharing ridiculous stories and just relaxing as the rest of the world goes through its daily chaos. It should be weird how quickly they got along and how easily they fell into this dynamic of LouisandHarry. They just click, and it's like they've known each other for years and not just two months.

There's also the constant flirting. If Louis can even call it that.

"morning Mr. Styles!"

"I told you not to call me that, twat"

"Oh please don't act like you don't like it."

"I am not going to comment on that"

That particular scene resulted in a flustered Harry backing up into the wall next to his office door. Louis just laughed.

So, he has a crush on Harry, that much he knows. A big, fat, very inconvenient crush on Harry. He just doesn't want to be the one to ruin what they have right now, this really very great friendship thing.

But he can't help it sometimes. Harry's just so kind, and funny, and dumb, and ridiculous, and he's honestly just so fucking beautiful. How was Louis expected to not fall for that? It's impossible, because who wouldn't love him?

He gets a ton of shit for it from a certain blonde. Like take right now for instance, Niall's taken an unofficial break and is sitting on Louis' desk being a general disturbance.

"You two are so gross, you know?" Niall flips through some of the papers stacked on Louis' desk, probably putting them out of order.

"Really? you should go tell Harry that." Louis replies as he scribbles down the last of Harry's meetings for next week. Grimshaw and James; Wednesday 9 am.

"No, I don't want to get fired you idiot" Niall then proceeds to flick Louis' fringe throwing it off into all sorts of directions.

Louis counterbacks by pushing him off the desk completely. Niall's surprised squawk earns them a few glares from the the other workers around. He really doesn't know how they've both kept their jobs with the amount of mayhem they get into.

"He's really not that intimidating. His jokes are _horrible_." Louis leans back in his chair, stretching out his back with a soft groan.

"Well I wouldn't know, I don't spend hours in my boss' office canoodling, now do I?"

Louis throws the nearest thing at Niall's head, a heavy ballpoint pen.

"Shut up"

Niall throws his head back and laughs. Louis will get him back eventually, he'll probably leave a memo on his desk saying to alphabetize the visitor records again. It always takes him hours.

Niall goes back to his desk and Louis is left to his very important secretary business.

A few hours in and Louis gets bored. He's about to call Harry, despite his office literally being six feet away, when he remembers Harry's gone on a business trip. Or actually, if Louis remembers correctly he should be getting back today. He probably won't come back into the office though, the flight from Japan to London is sure to leave him in some serious jet lag.

If Louis had Harry's cell number he'd send something dumb and sappy like 'miss ya boss, don't worry i havent let niall use ur favorite mug [tongue out emoji]'

But he doesn't have Harry's number, because even though their relationship isn't the typical secretary-boss one, it still has a line. Louis just doesn't know how to define when he crosses it or not.

He's typing out an email to Winston and Co. declining their collaboration offer when the phone rings.

"Hello, Styles Enterprises. How may I help you?"

"Hiiiii, Lou" Louis sits up at the familiar voice.

"Harry! How was Japan?"

"Eh, didn't get to see much. The trip was strictly business this time"

"Aw, did you at least bring me back something?" Louis asks jokingly.

There's a pause and then,

"Maybe."

Oh. Louis wasn't being serious at all. The thought of Harry specifically looking for something to give Louis shouldn't make him feel like this, but it does. He tampers down the dumb butterflies in his stomach.

"Anyway, I really hope this isn't asking too much but what are you doing right now?"

"Finishing up an email, then I'm heading out."

"So, you haven't left yet?"

"Nope"

"And do you have any plans for tonight?"

Louis' mind runs a million miles a minute at that. Why would Harry be asking if he's free later? Oh god.

"Uh, not that I know of" Louis' heart rate picks up, and he waits with bated breath.

"Great, if it's not too much trouble do you think you could bring me the Pinnock files? Leigh's been pressing me for a signature and I haven't even read the contract yet so- only if it's not too much trouble."

Louis deflates, then scolds himself for even thinking that Harry would ask him on a date, honestly. But wait back to the situation at hand,

"To your house?"

"Yeah I told Mark to take the rest of the day off, didn't think I'd have a reason to be back at the office."

Louis agrees and writes down the address and tries not to sound too disappointed throughout the whole thing. He's not disappointed, god. Just. He got his own hopes up, it's his own fault.

Forty-five minutes later the cab Louis called is pulling up in front of a tall building. Harry lives in the nice part of town, obviously.

Louis presses the buzzer on the side of the gate which is twice as nice as the one found on his building.

"Louis?"

"hey it's me I got your papers" The gate clicks and then it's slowly creaking open. Creepy.

Louis doesn't think it will be too hard finding Harry's flat, considering it's the entire top floor. Fucking rich people. He's even got the elevator opening up directly into his flat.

Upon arriving Louis is assaulted by the aroma of rich spices and warmth. 

The first thing he sees is a large room, he's guessing it's a type of living space with the sofas and television occupying it. The flat is all dark and Louis feels a bit unsettled.

"In the kitchen!" Harry's voice rings out through the room, he must have heard the elevator when he got there. 

How the hell is Louis supposed to know where the kitchen is? He doesn't even know to turn left or right. He guesses left. And he was right because he can see the light coming from one of the rooms, probably the kitchen.

He turns into the room about to greet Harry, but one look around the kitchen has his stomach dropping. Candles, soft music, wine, home cooked dinner. Harry is having someone over.

Of course, god, how could Louis be so dumb? He knows Harry's men and women lining up wanting a piece of him. He's got so many options he's bound to pick one of them, isn't he? He's not going to stop dating just because his secretary is an obvious shit when it comes to having a stupid crush on him. Of course he knew Harry had an active love life, he just never wanted to acknowledge it into the bubble of LouisandHarry. It's whatever.

Harry turns from where he's cooking at the stove. Which is another surprise, he always thought Harry had someone who cooked for him. Like a live in chef or something. 

His face lights up when he sees Louis standing in the doorway and walks towards him, arms outstretched. 

Out of all the greetings Louis thought up in his head in the cab ride here he did not expect this one. Most of them consisted of quick exchanges, Louis giving Harry the files and Harry giving Louis whatever it was he got him, if he even got him something that is. 

Harry pulls him into a hug, Louis has no other choice than to wrap his arms around Harry middle. And it's nice, Harry is warm and solid and it feels- right. 

"Hey Lou, missed you" Harry spoke into his hair, he gives him one more squeeze and then stepped back.

"Quite the fancy getup here, who are you having over? any lady friends?" Louis cam just joke about this, it was fine.

"um actually," Harry runs a hand through his hair, something he did a lot when he was stressed or- nervous, 

"I was hoping you'd be my lady friend." Then, Harry's face scrunches up into an expression that screams 'I am currently question my entire existence, one moment please'.

Louis lasts about two seconds before he's bursting out laughing. 

"I-that sounded cooler in my head"

"There's no way that could have ever sounded cool" Louis replies through giggles.

"Hey, stop laughing at me. I'm trying to do a big romantic gesture here."

Louis stops laughing then. He thought Harry was just taking the piss, there's no way he's being serious right now.

Harry must have seen Louis' expression change and his eyes dim and then he's taking a deep breath and rushing out,

"Louis, I really like you. God, since the first day I met you-" Harry looks down, running another hand through his hair. "I've had the most embarrassing crush on you. If this messes anything up I'm really sorry, I swear I never wanted to. Because I know we've become really great friends and I'd never intentionally ruin that, I'm so-"

Louis takes one, two steps closer and then he's reaching up and pulling Harry's lips to his. It's a whisper of kiss, a brush of lips, and yet it causes electricity to course through Louis' whole body. He feels it, the sparks and fireworks everyone talks about. He's not even ashamed.

Harry reacts quickly and he's pulling Louis impossibly closer with a hand on his waist. They're full on kissing now, lips sliding against each other in sweet motion. It's possibly the best kiss Louis has had. Eventually Louis needs to breath, so he slows the kiss down and pulls away.

"I really like you too."

Harry's face breaks into a blinding beam, dimples and all.

 

***

Hours later, once they've eaten the amazing food Harry cooked and fucked, or as Harry prefered to call it, _made love_ , they lay tangled up together in Harry's bed. Harry's hand is tracing lazy patterns into the skin of Louis' lower back.

"You have really nice eyes, Lou."

"You have a really nice dick"

Harry swats Louis' bum lightly, "Oh thanks, I was trying to be sentimental."

Louis snorts and pulls at one of Harry's curls that lay askew on the pillow. "I say stick to your penis jokes, babe"

They grin at each other and it's still so easy, talking, laughing, and just being together. Louis doesn't think he's ever been able to have something like this with anyone else, and it should be scary, he would usually be having a freak out right now and run out the door. But, Harry just feels right and he's quite content with spending at least the next two weeks in this current position. 

"So does this mean we're.."

"Dating? Yeah, I hope so. I just let you stick it in me twice." Louis lets go of the curl and cards his fingers through Harry's hair instead, it's been getting pretty long lately. Maybe he'll grow it out, Louis will talk to him about it in the morning.

"three times if you count the blowjob"

"you would count the blowjob," Louis rolls his eyes playfully, "hey look at us, boss and secretary, don't we make a cliche couple"

"If you're talking about porn cliches" Harry waggles his eyebrows, god, he's ridiculous. 

Louis responds by gasping indignantly and twisting Harry's closest nipple, " How _dare_ you compare what we have to the degrading storylines of-"

"Shut up and kiss me, you fool."

Louis grins and does just that.

It seems his research really did pay off.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaahhh 
> 
> [tumblr](http://genderfreeharry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
